Meant To Be
by Lynne Lee
Summary: A Sonny and Sam story.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own General Hospital or it's characters.

* * *

Sonny sat down on the bench in the park. He held the divorce papers in his hand. All he had to do was get Carly to sign them. He knew being away from Carly would be hard, but it was what was best for the both of them. Two nights ago he walked in on Carly and Jason having sex. He just couldn't stay with Carly after that.

"hey Sonny," Sam said bringing Sonny out of his thoughts. Sonny and Sam had been friends for a while now. Carly always thought there was something more, but Sam made it clear that her and Sonny were friends and would never be more than that.

"Hey. What's going on?" Sonny asked.

"I was just on my way over to Jax's," Sam replied She saw some papers in Sonny's hand. "What are those?" Sam asked curiously.

"Divorce papers," Sonny replied softly.

"What happened?" Sam asked concerned. She thought that Sonny and Carly were doing so good.

"I caught her in bed with Jason," Sonny replied.

Sam could see the hurt in Sonny's eyes. "Oh Sonny, I'm so sorry to hear that," Sam said gently.

"It doesn't matter. I only married her because she was pregnant with Michael," Sonny said truthfully. He didn't think things would last as long as they did, or that he would develop feelings that were more than friendship towards Carly.

"We'll talk later. I have to get to Jax's. I'm already late," Sam said.

"You and Jax are just friends right?" Sonny asked. He hoped that's all they were.

"Well actually, Jax and I started seeing each other two nights ago," Sam admitted. She was scared to tell Sonny because she knew he hated Jax.

"Oh, well I hope you are happy," Sonny lied. He hoped Sam would realize Jax wasn't good enough for her.

"Well I really have to go," Sam said.

Sonny watched as Sam walked away. For some reason he felt jealous that Sam was with Jax. He didn't know what Sam saw in Jax.

Tbc...


	2. Chapter Two

Carly walked into the penthouse. She saw a set of papers and a note on the table. She sat down on the couch and picked up the papers. After realizing what they were Carly picked up the note. It read.

Dear Carly,

I'm sorry but I have to do this. I just can't be with you after you were unfaithful. I know that you and Jason have been seeing

each other behind my back.

Sincerely,

Sonny

Carly put down the note and went over to Jason's. She lightly knocked on the door. Jason opened the door to see Carly standing there with tears in her eyes. "Carly what's wrong?" Jason asked opening the door more so she could come in.

"Sonny's leaving me. He knew that we were seeing each other," Carly said crying harder. She couldn't believe that Sonny was actually leaving her.

"Isn't this what you wanted? Didn't you want to end things with Sonny so you and I could be together?" Jason asked. He was surprised that Carly was reacting this way. She kept on telling Jason that she was going to break things off with Sonny.

"Yes, but I didn't want things to end like this," Carly said. But the truth was Carly didn't know who she wanted to be with yet. She was confused.

Jason heard the uncertainty in Carly's voice. "I think you should take more time to figure out what you want," Jason said. He knew Carly didn't know who she wanted to be with. It was written all over her face.

"I want to be with you," Carly said. She felt more tears roll down her cheek. She couldn't believe Jason was doing this to her either.

"I don't think you're sure of that. If we're going to be together I want you to be sure that this is what you want. I don't want you to be with me just because Sonny left you," Jason said. He justy hoped that Carly didn't hate him for doing this.

"I guess you're right," Carly admitted. Carly kissed Jason on the cheek and then left. She had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

Sma was standing on the docks looking at the water. She just got back from Jax's. She broke things off with him. For some reason she felt she had more feelings than friendship towards Sonny. She knew they had always been there, but Sonny was always with Carly. Sam could never ruin their relationship. But now things were different. Sonny was divorcing Carly. He was free to see other people. That's what Sam had wanted. She tried so hard to hide, and it seemed to work, because Sonny didn't suspect a thing. She just wished that she didn't have to hurt Jax.

Flash Back

"Jax we need to talk," Sam said before Jax could kiss her again. She saw the confused look in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Jax asked. He could tell something was up. Sam was acting so strange.

"We can't see each other anymore. Things just aren't going to work out," Sam said. She could tell that this was hurting Jax.

"Does this have anything to do with Sonny?" Jax asked. He already knew the answer. He just hoped that he was wrong. All Sonny would do is hurt Sam, the way that he had hurt Brenda.

"Yes. Jax if I stay with you I would be living a lie. S Me staying with you would hurt you more than what I'm doing now. I thought this would save us less hurt then getting involved to deeply," Sam said. She knew that Jax hated Sonny for what he did to Brenda, and she could tell he thought that Sonny was going to do the same thing to her.

"Sam all Sonny will do is hurt you. At first everything will be fine. The something will come up, or some one and he'll rind up hurting you. Plus Sonny is with Carly," Jax said. He hoped that Sam would come to her senses.

"He's divorcing her. He caught Carly in bed with Jason," Sam said.

"So the only reason he's with you is because of a fight with Carly. Sam you don't know their history. Sonny and Carly fight, breakup, forgive each other, and then get back together. This happens all the time. Sonny's just using you to get Carly jealous," Jax said.

"No he's not. Sonny and I aren't even together. I don't even know if he will want to be with me. You and I won't work Jax. I'm sorry, but that's the truth," Sam said. She hugged Jax quickly and walked out the door. She knew Jax would probably hate her for this, but she couldn't lie to him.

End flashback

Sam sat down on the bench. Her legs were tired from standing so long. She wanted to tell Sonny how she felt, but she thought that she should wait for a little longer. Sonny wasn't even divorced from Carly yet. Maybe Jax was right. Maybe Sonny and Carly would be back together soon. Sam wouldn't be able to handle all that pain. Sam got up and decided to go home.

Sam pulled up to her house. She saw Sonny sitting on the porch. She was curious as to why Sonny would be here past midnight. "Sonny, what are you doing here so late?" Sam asked.

"I wanted to talk to you," Sonny said. He just hoped that after he told her what was on his mind.

"About what?" Sam asked cautiously.

"ABout us," Sonny said.

TBC...


	3. Chapter Three

Sam looked at Sonny. "What about us?" Sam asked. She hoped it wasn't what she was thinking because that would just complicate things even worse.

"I want to be more than friends. I've wanted this since I first met you," Sonny admitted. He hoped Sam felt the same way.

"I wanted that to. But don't you think we should at least wait until you and Carly are divorced?" Sam asked. She knew if they went to court that Carly would bring this up and turn it into something it's not.

"I just can't wait that long. Who cares what Carly will think," Sonny said. Sonny moved closer to Sam and kissed her gently on the lips. They didn't notice that Jax had seen the whole thing.

"I thought us breaking up had nothing to do with Sonny?" Jax yelled angrily. He couldn't believe that Sam had lied to him and broke up with him so she could be with Sonny. He knew Sonny did something to make her be with him.

"This is none of your business," Sonny said.

"It is my business. I bet you were cheating on me with Sonny the whole time. I should've expected this from some one like you," Jax yelled at Sam.

"What do you mean some one like me?" Sam asked now mad at Jax. He had no right to be here or accuse her cheating on him with Sonny.

"Some one who will do anything for money and go with the guy who has the most," Jax yelled.

Sonny couldn't believe that Jax had said that. He wanted to kill Jax for saying that. Sonny punched Jax and knocked him down. "If you ever insult Sam like that I will hurt much worse then I hurt you now. Now get out of here before I do more damage," Sonny yelled.

"Do you think I'm like that?" Sam asked Sonny when Jax had left.

"No I don't. How about we get out of here?" Sonny said.

"Yeah that's a good idea," Sam agreed. She was so happy being with Sonny.

Carly had done a lot of thinking. She loved Sonny but not the way she thought. She wanted to be with Jason. She loved Jason and knew that he loved her. Carly knocked on Jason's door. "Hey Carly," Jason said.

"I did a lot of thinking," Carly said.

Jason opened the door more so Carly could come in. They both sat on the couch. "Have you decided?" Jason asked. He hoped that Carly loved him and wanted to be with him.

"I love Sonny as a friend only. When I was thinking last night I realized how much I loved you. I want to be with you so bad that it hurts," Carly said. She just hoped that Jason would believe her.

Jason could tell by the look in Carly's eyes that she was telling the truth. He was so happy. They could finally be together. And with Sonny and C arly getting a divorce they wouldn't have to sneak around. "I want to be with you to. I also think we should tell Sonny," Jason said. He hoped Carly agreed.

"I think so to," Carly said. She just hoped that Sonny wouldn't be mad at Jason.

So they decided to tell Sonny tomorrow.

TBC…


	4. Chapter Four

Sam sat on Sonny's couch waiting for him to come back with the coffee. She saw him come out carrying two cups. Sonny set the cups down and sat next to Sam.

"What if Carly comes in and sees us together?" Sam asked.

"I don't care. It doesn't matter what Carly thinks or wants," Sonny replied. Sam smiled softly at Sonny. Sonny wrapped his arms around her and Sam snuggled up closer to him. She breathed in his scent. He always smelled good. Sonny leaned over and kissed Sam passionately on the lips. Sam moaned and felt Sonny's tongue in her mouth. Sam deepened the kiss. Sonny was about to take off her shirt when some one knocked on the door.

"You better get that," Sam said smiling. She saw the disappointed look on Sonny's face. Sonny reluctantly got up and answered the door. He saw Carly and Jason standing there.

"What do you want?" Sonny asked annoyed that he and Sam were interrupted for this.

"We came here to tell you something," Carly replied. Sonny sighed and opened the door to let them in.

"What'd you want to tell me?" Sonny asked when they all sat down. Carly looked at Jason.

"Carly and I decided to be together. I thought we should tell you so you wouldn't find out from some one else," Jason said.

"Okay," Sonny said. He didn't know how they wanted him to react. He wasn't mad or anything. He didn't love Carly so why shouldn't she and Jason be together.

"There's something going on between you and Sam isn't there?" Jason asked Sonny. He could tell by the look on Sonny's face that it was true.

"Is it that obvious?" Sonny asked.

"Well you two won't stop looking at each other," Carly said. She laughed when Sonny rolled his eyes.

"Well now that we got that all out you two can leave. Sam and I were in the middle of an important conversation," Sonny said. He looked to his side to see Sam laughing.

"What was so funny?" Sonny asked after Carly and Jason had left. He had no idea what was so funny but Carly and Jason seemed to know.

"It's just that you said we were in the middle of an important conversation and we weren't. You do know they didn't believe that don't you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah because you started laughing," Sonny replied. He was about to kiss Sam when he was interrupted by Max bringing some guy into the room.

"This guy said he needed to talk to you," Max said. The guy looked around to see if there would be anything important to Sonny and his eyes came across Sam. He knew she would be Sonny's weakness.

"Who are?" Sonny asked. He was studying the guy. Something seemed wrong with this guy. He had a bad feeling.

"Lorenzo Alcazar," He replied.

"What are you here for?" Sonny asked. Any guy related to Luise has to be trouble.

"I wanted to discuss some business with you," Lorenzo replied. And if he didn't get what he wanted he would just take what matters to Sonny until he got it.

"Sam why don't you go home and we'll talk later," Sonny said. Sam knew even if she argued to stay she wouldn't win.

"Okay," Sam agreed. She grabbed her purse and left.

"What do you want?" Sonny asked in an unfriendly tone. He knew that this would be ugly.

"I want half of you property," Lorenzo said.

"I'm not giving you any part of my property," Sonny said.

"I hope Sam isn't to important to you," Lorenzo replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sonny asked. If this guy did anything to hurt Sam he'd kill him.

"You'll see,": Lorenzo replied and left. This would be fun.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Jax heard a knock on his door. He still couldn't get what he saw between Sonny and Sam out of his head. He really did like Sam and he would have treated her right, not like Sonny. All Sonny did was put people in danger and drive them out of town. Like Brenda. He still couldn't let go of what Sonny had done to Brenda. Jax opened his door. He was shocked to see Brenda there. The last he had heard was that she was staying with Robin to take a brake from here and Sonny.

"Hi Jax," Brenda said softly. She didn't know what to expect when she came back. The last time she was here she ended up hurting Jax and she knew he blamed Sonny for that. But it wasn't all Sonny's fault. It was mostly her own. When she came back she didn't think Sonny would be with someone else. Let alone married. But she was over that and she was over Sonny.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were staying with Robin?" Jax asked. He opened the door more so Brenda could come in. He was really happy to see her and that she came to see him over Sonny. Maybe she finally got over Sonny, which he knew was impossible. No matter how many times Brenda would say she wouldn't get back with Sonny, she always did.

"I was staying with Robin, but I think she was tired of me moping around and working all the time. She talked me into coming back. She told me I had some things I needed to think about and she was right," Brenda replied. She sat down on the couch next to Jax. She was glad that Robin talked her into coming back here and seeing Jax. Usually she would say go see Sonny, but Brenda already told her about Sonny being married and how he said her being here would only ruin his marriage. So she gave up and left. She needed to get away for a while.

"I'm glad you're back Brenda. I really missed you," Jax admitted. He wondered what it was that made her come back here. Who was she thinking about that made her want to come back? Maybe she wasn't over Sonny. Every time Brenda came back, it was for Sonny. She was too hung up on him.

"I missed you to Jax. That's why I decided to come back. I realized that I had to get over Sonny and see what was right in front of me. That I loved you and you felt the same. I just hope I didn't wait too long to realize that," Brenda explained. She really did hope it wasn't too late. She did still love Jax, even after all of this time had passed. She just hoped that Jax hadn't moved on with someone else. She just really wanted to be with Jax again. He always made her feel so happy and she felt so safe with him. Jax really was a good guy and he always treated her right. He never kept secrets from her or put her in any danger. She just hated that it had taken her so long to realize this.

"You didn't wait too long Brenda. The truth is I never did get over you. I still think about you all of the time. I've been waiting so long to hear you say this, and I'm glad that you finally are," Jax said softly. He leaned over and gave Brenda a kiss. He was so happy to have her back. Now he was glad that Sam had broken things off with him and decided to be with Sonny. If Sonny really did like Sam the way he said he did, then he wouldn't try and get Brenda back.

"Why don't we go get something to eat," Brenda suggested. She was so happy that Jax had taken her back and that it wasn't too late for them to work things out. She could finally be happy and she didn't need Sonny to make her feel complete and happy.

"That sounds like a good idea," Jax answered. Today turned out to be the best day of his life. He had Brenda back and she wasn't an easy person to get over.

Sonny walked into Kelly's and saw Sam sitting at a table waiting for him. He smiled and walked over to her.

"Hey there beautiful," Sonny whispered in her ear and then gave her a kiss on her cheek. He still couldn't believe that he and Sam were together. He always thought that she only liked him as a friend. She must have been really good at hiding her feelings. Sonny sat down across from Sam facing the door.

"So, how are you today?" Sam asked. She was happy to see Sonny. He still hasn't told her what that guy had wanted yesterday. He just told her it was nothing, but he's been acting so strange lately. He was always checking up on her and asking her if she was okay or if she saw anything strange. Sonny seemed to worry a lot about her. She wondered why. But when ever she asked him he just said it was nothing and for her not to worry. Then he'd tell her to be careful and try not to be alone.

"I'm fine. I just missed you. I haven't seen you since yesterday," Sonny answered. He was just so worried about Sam. He was thinking about asking her to move in with him so he could make sure that she was safe, and he'd get to see her more.

"I missed you too," Sam replied. She looked into Sonny's eyes. He still seemed worried about something. She could see it in his eyes. She knew no matter how much she asked that he wouldn't tell her, so she just gave up on trying to figure it out. She had to learn to deal with the fact that Sonny didn't talk about his business.

"So, what about you? How have you been?" Sonny asked. He looked at Sam. He always loved her eyes. He couldn't help but get lost in them.

"I've just been sitting at home. I haven't really had much to do lately. I need to find a job so I won't be so bored," Sam answered. Which was true. She really did want to find a job. She was so tired of staying at home reading. She was running out of books and getting so tired of reading.

"Where were you thinking of working?" Sonny asked. There weren't really too many places to work here and he could always keep her company so she wouldn't be so bored.

"I was thinking about starting here and maybe going to nursing school. You know so I could get a job at the hospital. I want to actually do something with my life now that I've found a place to settle and can actually have one," Sam replied. She hated always moving from place to place and having nothing to do. At first she had only planned on staying here for a couple of weeks. But then she met Sonny and now everything had changed and there was no way she was leaving.

"That sounds good. Are you sure that's what you want to do though. I mean there are other things you could do to," Sonny said. He saw Sam laugh.

"I can't just spend all my time with you and do nothing with my life. I'm not saying I don't like that idea, but I really want to do this Sonny," Sam replied. She smiled deeply at Sonny. He was just so cute.

"Well I'm happy as long as that's what you want," Sonny said softly. He really did like Sam. She was just so amazing. He was so lucky to have her in his life.

Jax and Brenda walked up to Kelly's. It took them a while to decide where they wanted to eat. But Brenda had her heart set on eating here since she hasn't been here for a while. So he finally gave in and now here they were.

"Are you sure you don't want to go somewhere else? I mean there are other places that we could go to. You know like an actual restaurant," Jax said again trying to talk her out of this one last time. He just had a feeling that they shouldn't go to Kelly's. He didn't know why, but he was trying to listen to that feeling.

"I'm sure I want to go here. It's been so long since I've been to this place. I used to eat here all the time," Brenda replied. She smiled at Jax and gave him a soft kiss. They walked in and grabbed a table. Brenda didn't notice that Sonny was here. She was concentrating on having a good time with Jax.

"Wow, it didn't take Jax long to get over me with the way he reacted, I thought it would have taken him longer," Sam said. She noticed that Jax was with a really attractive brunette. She couldn't get mad at him though, she was the one who broke things off with Jax to be with a guy she knew he hated more than anything. And apparently, it was all over some girl named Brenda that both Jax and Sonny had been madly in love with.

"I'm sure it's some bimbo he's trying to make you jealous with," Sonny replied laughing. He looked over and stopped laughing. He couldn't believe it. Brenda was the girl Jax was with. Sonny couldn't help but stare. He still loved Brenda, but he was with Sam now, and apparently Brenda was with Jax.

"Sonny, what's wrong?" Sam asked. She's never seen Sonny look at someone like that. Not even herself, but she had to admit the girl was really pretty.

"I'll be right back," Sonny said to Sam. He just had to talk to Brenda. He hasn't seen her in so long. She left after she found out about him and Carly being married and he felt so bad, because he never really loved Carly.

"Hey Brenda," Sonny said. He was standing right next to her. He still felt that connection with her. The one that was so unbreakable. He missed her so much.

"Oh, hey Sonny," Brenda replied. She couldn't believe that she had actually run into Sonny here. She picked this place because Sonny rarely ever came in here. She had missed him so much. She was just so happy to see him.

TBC…


	6. Chapter Six

"How have you been? I haven't seen you in so long. The last I heard was you were staying with Robin." Sonny chatted happily. He couldn't believe Brenda was actually here. He had done a lot of thinking about her lately. He4 wished he never had told her he loved Carly. He still loved Brenda. That was the one connection he could never sever.

"I've been fine. I was doing some modeling back in Paris and I decided I'd come back to Port Charles. I missed everyone too much," Brenda replied. She looked back over at Jax. He didn't seem to like Sonny coming over here and talking to her. She knew he hated Sonny. But she was finally over Sonny. She wouldn't mind being friends with him, but that was all she wanted to be. She loved Jax. It just took her a while to realize it.

"How long have you been back?" Sonny asked. How did he not know she was back? Sonny looked back at his table and saw Sam looking bored. He waved her over. He felt bad for leaving her at the table alone. Whenever Brenda was around he seemed to forget about everyone else. He had to learn to control that. He really liked Sam. He didn't want to hurt her. She didn't deserve to get hurt.

"I just got back today actually. I was going to sign with an agency here," Brenda answered. She saw the girl that Sonny waved over. It definitely wasn't Carly. He must have decided Carly was wrong for him. Of course he waited till she left to do that, but whatever she was over him. She didn't love him that way anymore.

"Oh so you plan on staying for a while then. That's good. I know a lot of people miss you. The Quartermaines definitely miss you. Oh and this is Sam, Sam this is Brenda Barrett," Sonny said. He saw the look on Sam's face. He knew she was worried but she had nothing to worry about. He wasn't going to leave her for Brenda and Brenda was with Jax anyway.

"Nice to meet you," Sam said plastering on a fake smile. She couldn't believe Brenda was back. The one girl Sonny never got over. She didn't want to lose Sonny. She really cared about him. They just started seeing each other.

"Nice to meet you too," Brenda replied sincerely. She thought it was good that Sonny had someone. At least it wasn't Carly. She really hated Carly a lot.

"Well we should be going," Sonny said. He hugged Brenda good-bye and left with Sam. He could tell she was a little upset. He couldn't blame her. Everyone knew the history between him and Brenda.

"I'm sorry I left you at the table like that. I just haven't seen her in so long. I want you to know that I'm over her though. I'm going to leave you for Brenda," Sonny explained. He didn't want Sam to worry about him leaving her. He would never be able to hurt her like that. He liked her a lot.

"I'm sorry about that Jax. I didn't think Sonny would be here that was one of the reasons I chose this place," Brenda said softly. She looked up at Jax and saw that he wasn't mad at her. She didn't expect to run into Sonny here. He always hated coming here. People change though. Brenda looked up when she heard the door open. She saw Carly walk in and rolled her eyes. This day was not going as planned. Seeing Carly was the last thing she needed.

"Hey Brenda," Carly said. She sat down in the chair across from Brenda. After Sonny divorcing her, she felt no reason to hate Brenda. It's not like she loved Sonny, she was in love with Jason and she knew there was no way Brenda would try and steal Jason from her. They both hated each other.

"Hey. I'm not here for Sonny if that's what you came over for," Brenda replied. She saw Carly laugh. What was with everyone today? They all seemed to be going crazy. She didn't see why she had missed this place so much. Everyone was out of their minds.

"I'm not here about Sonny. We're getting a divorce and I'm over him. I just wanted to say hi. We really don't have any reason to hate each other," Carly answered. She actually felt bad for the way she used to treat Brenda. Brenda didn't even make any moves on Sonny or try to get him back when they were married.

"Yeah there isn't," Brenda replied. She wasn't used to Carly acting like this. People really were going crazy in this town. When would it end?

"Well, I'll leave you and Jax alone," Carly said. She got up and walked out the door. She could wait for Jason outside. Brenda looked a little uncomfortable with her being there. She was over the whole hating Brenda thing though.

"I feel so popular today," Brenda joked. She looked at Jax and saw that he was laughing. He was happy to have Brenda back. He loved her.

Sonny and Sam sat down in his living room. He enjoyed spending time with her today. He got to know more about her. Sonny leaned over and gently kissed Sam on the lips. He knew he wouldn't be able to leave her. He cared about her too much. Brenda was in his past and he was finally ready to accept that. He was happy with Sam and he hoped she was happy with him too.

TBC…

A/N: There will be very frequent updates...


End file.
